1. Technical Field
This invention relates to curvature measuring devices and, more particularly, to curvature measuring devices employing an electro-optical sensor for measuring the curvature of an object without contacting the object.
2. Discussion
Conventional curvature measuring devices typically measure objects having only one kind of curvature, such as circular parabolic, ellipsoidal, etc. Interferometric systems, for example, can only measure radii. Thus, if an object having a different kind of curvature is to be measured, more than one conventional curvature measuring device would be required.
Conventional curvature measuring devices typically also require contact with the object. However, when measuring the curvature of optical surfaces, this contact is highly undesirable since it can alter, damage, or destroy the optical surface.
Therefore, a curvature measuring device that can measure different kinds of curvature without contacting the object is desirable.